the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilbur's Vision/Ganondorf and Myotismon's Group's Plot
(Later inside the cottage, Terra and Aqua have set up a basin full of water with a candlestick nearby in front of the fireplace where Wilbur, now calmed, is seated as Link's group watched) Link: What's this about? Terra: What you, Aryll, and your friends are about to see is a special magic power Aqua and I discovered from Wilbur 13 years ago after we took you, Aryll, and Wilbur in. Aqua: We vowed to never to use those powers unless we have to when the time comes. Aryll: What time? Braeburn: And what's Wilbur's powers? Aqua: You'll see. Wilbur: I'm too scared to use my powers.... Aqua: We'll keep you company, Wilbur. We promise. (Hesitating at first, Wilbur gave in with a calm nod. Terra then took a spoon and gently stirred the water in front of Wilbur as the others watched and Aqua began her incantation) Aqua: O Wilbur, from thee, I do beseech, knowledge that's beyond our reach, troubled thoughts weigh upon thy heart, pray thee now those thoughts apart. (Once finished, Terra and Aqua backed off a bit as Wilbur, in a gentle, dizzy state, gently placed his snout in the water and closed his eyes calmly, as if in a trance. Then, to the group's calm surprise, the room grew dark and the water in the basin glowed a blue light as images started to appear. The images then formed into a dark silhouette of a dark evil-looking army led by two evil kings. Terra and Aqua calmly realized) Aqua: It's Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army! Link's group: What?! Aqua: (Shushes them) Not so loud. (Then the light turned orange as more images appeared, depicting a prediction of some kind) Aqua: They're searching for something.... (Then, an image of a black evil-looking artifact appeared. Terra and Aqua recognized it) Terra: The Black Cauldron! Aqua: I should've known! Link's group: The Black Cauldron? Aqua: Yes. It's a dangerous evil weapon, our pupils. Terra: It's been hidden for centuries, and most recently, and if Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army ever find it and unleashed its power, nothing and nobody can stand a chance against them. (Suddenly, an image of a certain piglet appeared) Aryll: It's Wilbur! (Suddenly, more images appeared, revealing what would happen if the villains caught Wilbur and found the Black Cauldron, much to Terra and Aqua's fear and concern) Terra: Wilbur! Aqua: That's enough! (She smacks Wilbur's face, snapping him out of it) Wilbur: (Panting) The villains now know. (As Wilbur calmed down in concern, Terra and Aqua and even Link's group got concerned) Brick: Is Wilbur in danger now? Terra: As much as I'm reluctant to say it, but.... Yes. (He and Aqua then prepared supplies of food, drinks, and even weapons for Aryll and the boys quickly) Aqua: You all must take Wilbur to safety in the Fairy Realm! Link's group: The Fairy Realm, why? Terra: Because Wilbur and all of our lives are in danger. Aqua: So, hide Wilbur in the Fairy Realm and we'll catch up with you there. (Once all the supplies and weapons are packed and ready, Terra and Aqua then let Link's group prepare themselves) Link: (Hopefully) So, that means we can try and save the day? Link's group except Link: (Hopefully) Or maybe Hyrule? Terra and Aqua: Yes. Terra: Just as long as you don't do anything brash. Aqua: And.... (She went solemn for a second, but then reboosted her confidence calmly, much to everyone's notice) Aqua: When me and Terra will meet you all at the Fairy Realm, we'll tell you the truth about your origin, Link and Aryll. (Calmly surprised, Link's group got interested) Link: Really? Aryll: You'll tell us our past and our parents? Terra and Aqua: Yes again. Terra: But later when we meet at the Fairy Realm. Boomer: But where is the Fairy Realm located? (A short pause, then Terra spoke up) Terra: Only Link will know. Aqua: So, Link. If we whisper the location in your ear, do not say it out loud. It's classified. (Link's group shrugged) Link: (Nods) Okay. (The group then let Link let Terra and Aqua whisper in his ear on where the Fairy Realm's location is. Once revealed to him, Link nods after Terra and Aqua finished whispering in his ear) Link: (Nods) Got it. Link's group: We won't let you down. Terra and Aqua: We know. Terra: See you at the Fairy Realm. Aqua: And remember, untried courage is no match for the villains' evil. (Link's group nods in an understanding way) Aqua: Be careful. Terra: And may Hylia watch over you. (Then with that, Link's group and Terra and Aqua hugged each other and then Link's group left with Wilbur. Once alone, Terra and Aqua nods to each other, now knowing what they must do) Terra: Let's get out of here. Aqua: Right. (They pack up while Garfield finished his lasagna) Garfield: So, we're leaving here? Terra: For now. Aqua: Until hopefully Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army's defeat. (A short pause, then Garfield smiled happily) Garfield: Okay. And great timing to make me leave too! For I just finished my lasagna! Terra: (Flatly) Good for you, Garfield. Aqua: But food's not important right now. (Garfield shrugged) Garfield: I know, guys! (Once all packed, Terra, Aqua, and Garfield then left with their farm animals. After looking back at the cottage, Terra and Aqua's group then got calmly determined and left. Elsewhere at a dark-looking castle, thunder boomed as we zoom to inside a huge chamber. Inside the chamber, it is cluttered with skeletal corpses of shapes and sizes of various deceased evil warriors. In the chamber watching over them with calm evil smirks, are six villainous figures. And here's the introductions; The first figure is a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon, one of the Kings of Evil mentioned before. The second figure is a woman has pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Myotismon's Queen of Evil and wife. The third figure is a man with dark olive green-skin, red eyes, and short orange red hair, and wearing a red cape, black, dark red, and silver armor. He is Ganondorf, the other said King of Evil and Myotismon's brother. The fourth figure is a male teenage boy wearing his black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, a long knee-length spiky black, red, and blue kilt on his hips, black and red vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes carries a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas, Myotismon and Hunter J's Prince of Evil and son and Ganondorf's nephew. The fifth figure is a crystal-like male hedgehog with them almost looks like a certain strict and brooding Mobian hedgehog, but has black, white, and purple crystal-like skin, a mouthless and noseless white muzzle, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils. He is Mephiles the Dark, Myotismon, Ganondorf, and Hunter J’s colonel. And the last figure is a male jackal with them has black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, a yellow pupil on the left eye and a blue pupil on the right eye, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite, Myotismon, Ganondorf, and Hunter J’s general who casts virtual reality illusion spells from his ruby brooch called the Phantom Ruby, which also keeps him alive due to him selling his soul to the Devil for those powers. Anyway, Myotismon and Ganondorf then slowly lowered themselves to a corpse nearby and Myotismon caressed it calmly while Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite watched calmly with evil smirks) Myotismon: Oh, yes. Yes, our soldiers. Soon the Black Cauldron will be ours. Ganondorf: It's evil power will course through our veins. (They slowly rose up calmly with evil smirks still as Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite spoke up as well) Vanitas: And we, we shall make you, the Cauldron-Born. Hunter J: Exactly, Vanitas. Mephiles: (Chuckling evilly and calmly a bit) Yes, exactly. Infinite: And all will bow down to us. Myotismon: And not to mention, worship us! Us! (He casts his shadow over the corpses, then eased down calmly) Myotismon: Oh, our soldiers, how long we have thirsted to be the Gods, among mortal men.... Ganondorf: And we shall see to it that they know true power.... Vanitas: And fear.... Hunter J: And respect.... Mephiles: And greed.... Infinite: And best of all, forever in tyranny.... (They chuckle evilly and softly a bit. Then Myotismon turned to Vanitas calmly) Myotismon: And I can tell you sent the Gwythaints in their search for that piglet, correct? Ganondorf: And we'll have the runt soon? (Vanitas nods calmly, as if he's smirking evilly underneath the helmet) Vanitas: Heh. That's right, Father, Uncle Ganondorf. They can track any one of their targets by their scents. Hunter J: (Agreeing with an evil smirk) Without a doubt. Myotismon: Heh. That's my boy. (They then walk away from the chamber to await Wilbur's arrival upon upcoming capture) Coming up: Link's group accidentally lose Wilbur and Aryll in the forest and while searching for them, they meet a certain gang of green-skinned teenage boys and their girlfriends who attempt to mug them of an apple. Then they awkwardly become friends upon somewhat learning about the teens' dreams of becoming rich with a "Life for them." Suddenly, that was shattered when the teens run away in fear upon Link's group's failure in protecting Wilbur and Aryll from the Gwythaints and then going to the two's rescue. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies